


Home is where the heart is

by TheLastSugg



Category: Jaspar - Fandom, Joe Sugg - Fandom, Joe Sugg x Reader - Fandom, Zalfie - Fandom, youtube - Fandom, zoella - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Joe sugg x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastSugg/pseuds/TheLastSugg
Summary: I'm moving house to a place where I have no friends. I've never had a boyfriend and I find it hard to meet people with the same interests as me. I also need some help starting my YouTube channel...





	

We take our seats on the plane, mine next to Caspar's. i hold his hand as we take off and squeeze it tight when we're in the air. It's as if he can sense the excitement inside me. He teaches me how to edit and i edit one of his videos. He even lets me insert a screen at the end that says 'edited by Caspar's girlfriend' and i'm over the moon at this. Joe watches us kiss many times. He looks so sad and I feel really sorry for him so i have this crazy idea. I whisper it to Caspar so it doesn't ruin the surprise and he agrees. The next moment, i'm sat next to Josh, leaning into him, watching Joe and Caspar through the gap in between the seats. The plan is working but it sickens me to watch them flirting. Josh helps me stay sane as i cant help but think of ways to get rid of Joe. The moment is coming. I don't want to watch but i can't help it. Josh holds me tight and i might've let out a little whine when it happened, but it was only fair. I let Joe kiss Caspar. After all, Oli did kiss me twice so its only fair for Joe. I never want to let go of Josh but we were hitting turbulence so i was asked to return to my seat. I was desperate to talk to Caspar but he couldn't look at me. I wonder why. Did Joe say something?

I leant over to Caspar and took his hand. I told him it'll be okay and he could tell me anything. I half expected him to kiss me but he didn't. Instead, he pulled his hand away and started talking to Joe through the gap in the seat. I needed Josh. I went and sat on Josh's lap, next to Joe. He suggested i went and talked to Oli while he sorted this out but i wanted to stay. Josh took me over and sat me down on Oli's lap. He then whispered something to Oli i couldn't make out and then left. When Josh got back, Joe had moved into my seat once more and was making out with Caspar, tears streaming down Caspar's face. Josh shouted at Joe so everyone on the plane was looking at them. Joe moved back and Josh sat down next to Caspar.  
'What's going on with you, Caspar?' Josh asked, placing one hand on Caspar's knee. Caspar looked through Josh as if he was a ghost. I felt his colourless eyes resting on my numb body. He looked ill. I wanted to look after him, cook for him. Not crush on him like some teenage girl.

Oli sensed I was weak and kissed me. I couldn't let him do this. Not when Caspar was looking. Not ever. I couldn't stop him. I didn't have enough power. Oli's hands moved around my body. He kissed me. I never kissed him back. Did he not realise i wasn't kissing him? I need Josh. I made eye contact with Caspar for the first time in a few hours and signalled to josh. Caspar understood. That's another reason i love Caspar. He understands my brain waves and eye signals. He got Josh. I signalled 'i love you' but i he must have thought i rolled my eyes at him as he slumped back down in his seat, out of sight. Josh started walking towards us, tears continuing to fall from my face. Oli didn't see Josh as he turned my head round and kissed me forcefully. Josh pulled me from Oli's grip and sat me down back at my own seat. I wanted to sit with Josh so badly but that means putting Joe and Caspar together and i wasn't going to let that happen.  
  
One thing that i never expected happened. Caspar turned around and gave me his favourite black hoodie to wear just as the seatbelt light turned on. He knows i hate landing and i love that jumper. I pulled it over my head, messing my loose top knot but i didnt care. My Caspar was back.

He made sure i was secure before doing his own seatbelt up. His jumper was far too big for me but that's why i like it. It made me feel safe. I pulled the hood over my bad excuse of a bun and put the sleeves over my hands before putting them to my face. They smelt like Caspar. I knew i could fall asleep but with only half hour left, i wanted to make sure Joe was okay. I moved my hands away from my face so i could see properly. I looked up at Caspar and noticed he wasn't okay.

I reached out for his hand and watched a tear fall onto the sleeve of his hoodie. I grabbed it, forcing him to look at me. I wiped away the tears and once again, buried my face into his chest, just like i did the first time we kissed. I realised Caspar hadn't eaten in hours so i grabbed the bag of nuts that had escaped from my dinner tray before the hostess collected it and gave it to Caspar. "You need to eat" i managed to say. He smiled at me and ate the nuts. I've noticed whenever he smiles at me, it's different to when he smiles at anyone else. He always looks so cute-especially when he's smiling. He finished his nuts and tucked the packet into the pouch at the back of the chair in front. He 'yawns' and his right arm ends up 'accidentally' wrapped around me. I giggle because he obviously didn't yawn.

When we are almost on the ground, we get guessing when we will hit the ground and whoever guesses right gets to kiss the other. It was obvious that it was a win-win situation but it got us talking-and flirting-and kissing! Caspar isn't as good as Josh and Oli at sensing when something's up but it's kind of good as i was worried of what Joe might do next but i didn't want to worry Caspar.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this guys! I promise it gets better... much better! I cant wait for you to read the next chapter! Please leave kudos and follow me on twitter @thelastsugg :)


End file.
